


The Joy of Time Travel

by chrisemrys



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, So Canon up until Episode 65, Story starts during Episode 65: Rival Showdown! Ookido Laboratory, Then It is Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard defeat, Satoshi ends up thrown into the future without any known way to go back. How will Satoshi, and the ones accompanying him, avoid knowing their futures? Or... Is there a need to hide the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears~~
> 
> This is my first time writing for Pokemon, but I feel so proud of what I managed to do. The prologue goes exactly as I imagined it; and so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it~~
> 
> Note that I use Japanese names for people, town and places: but English names for Pokémons (and their attacks)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japenese to English: Kentauros = Tauros, Kamex = Blastoise, Togepy = Togepi, Blacky = Umbreon

(Please know that I also roleplay as Satoshi here: legendsofsatoshi.tumblr.com

Verse 1 of this Satoshi is the one corresponding to this story; but tread carefully with Verse 1!Satoshi. Reading the details of the Verse completely spoils you. However, if you can live with that… *winks* And of course, there is also 5 other verses that you can interact with. And, well, these 5 others verses correspond too to story I plan to write!)

EDIT: I was supposed to do this list at the same time I posted this Prologue, but it is only now (what? weeks later? XD) that I remembered about said list >//< So, here is the list of names from Japenese to English I will/might use in this story (and any Pokémon story, really)!

_I use English names for Pokémons and attacks, but otherwise I try to use the Japenese ones!_

Satoshi (Ash), Shigeru (Gary), Kasumi (Misty), Takeshi (Brock), Prof Ookido (Prof Oak), Hanako (Delia) Kenji (Tracey), Haruka (May), Masato (Max), Hikari (Dawn), Musashi (Jesse), Kojiro (James), Nyarth (Meowth), Sakaki (Giovanni).

Masara Town (Pallet Town), Tokiwa City (Viridian City), Tokiwa Forest (Viridian Forest).

By default, my Pokémon stories have 6 Régions: Kanto, Jouto, Houen, Shinou, Issu and Kalos; as well as the Orange Archipelago which aren't considered a Région. Weither or not Satoshi knows about all of them, and/or visited them depends on the story.

EDIT2: After some thoughts, I've decided to use Japenese names from Pokemon. In the notes of the chapters where a Pokemon first appear I will translate in English though so no worry! And also, I edited the first EDIT XD

* * *

**_ The Joy of Time Travel _ **

_ Prologue _

“So, now that those three had been taken care of; we should have our Pokémon Battle, Satoshi- _kun_.”

Satoshi turned away from his Kentauros, fire burning in his eyes. “Ready when you are!”

“Pi  Pikachu!” Pikachu exclaimed, raising his fist in the exact same manner Satoshi did.

“Don’t expect to win though. I am the better Trainer after all.”

Satoshi growled. “I’ll show you who is the better Trainer!”

Kasumi sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. “Will these two ever stop?”

“I’m not sure, honestly.” Takeshi replied with a sweatdrop.

Prof Ookido didn’t comment, only watching with a faint smile as his grandson and his rival marched some steps away from them, getting ready to battle.

And unknown to everyone, a small green Pokémon rested on a tree, watching with curiosity the humans he met 40 years ago.

* * *

 

“One on one should be good enough.” Shigeru called.

Satoshi nodded, giving a confident smile. “Let’s win this, right Pikachu?”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed, placing himself in front of Satoshi, ready for the battle as sparks flew from his cheeks.

Shigeru smirked. “Why doesn’t this surprise me?” He kissed his Pokéball, before throwing it while exclaiming, “Let’s show him, Kamex!”

Satoshi eyed the huge Water Pokémon as it erupted from its Pokéball with a roar. So Squirtle had been Shigeru’s first Pokémon? A smile formed on his lips. Water Type against Electric Type? This would be easy!

“Let’s finish this quick, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!”

Shigeru smirked as the yellow rodent started his “Pi... Ka...” and before Pikachu could finish his attack, Shigeru called out, “Withdraw!”

Kamex went into its shell as the Thunderbolt went straight at him. The Thunderbolt hit dead on; and Satoshi whooped in victory.

“Kamex, Hydropump!”

Shigeru’s command took Satoshi-and Pikachu-by surprise. Was Kamex still able to fight after taking Pikachu’s Thunderbolt?

The answer came when Kamex came out of his shell; and faster than Satoshi’s ability to realize what was happening, it fired his strongest water attack. Satoshi cried out as Pikachu was hit straight in the head and thrown back close to his feet.

“Pikachu, are you okay?”

“Pi... Pika.” Pikachu replied, struggling up.

Satoshi glanced at Kamex then, and noticed the smirk of Shigeru’s face. Satoshi felt anger rising in him. It was far from over!

“Pikachu, Quick Attack!”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried as he suddenly rushed at Kamex.

On the sideline, Takeshi and Kasumi frowned, worried about weither or not the Quick Attack would do something for Kamex. The Water Type seemed really strong, especially as it withstood one of Pikachu’s more powerful than normal Thunderbolt.

However, Shigeru didn’t show any sign of being confused. His superior smirk stayed in place as he followed Pikachu’s approach. Blastoise stayed put, watching-waiting.

“Now Pikachu! Thunder!”

At the last second, Pikachu jumped up into the air with a, “Pi... Ka...”

The move surprised Satoshi’s friends, and even Prof Ookido felt amazed by the sudden change of attack. Reflecting back, the old man realized it had been Satoshi’s idea since the beginning-and Pikachu had known.

Sadly, Pikachu had not been the only one to know what Satoshi planned. Closing his eyes for one second before opening them again, Shigeru commanded Kamex, “Dodge! Hydropump!”

Faster that anyone would have thought a Kamex could move, it jumped to the right. The powerful Thunder missed the huge Pokémon, the blast only brushing it. Kamex’s canons aimed at Pikachu and released an even more powerful Hydropump than before.

The attack hit Pikachu in mid air. With a cry, the electric mouse flew off, past Satoshi and against a tree. “Pikachu!” Satoshi called out, rushing at his fallen companion.

And no one needed more than one glance to see Pikachu couldn’t fight anymore.

* * *

 

Satoshi dropped to his knees beside Pikachu, taking his best friend into his arms as the yellow mouse let out a weak cry.

“It’s alright buddy, you did your best...”

Pikachu licked at Satoshi’s jaw, feeling the sadness of his Trainer and wishing he could have done something.  But alas, Pikachu had been powerless against Shigeru’s Kamex. Both Satoshi and Pikachu had made the mistake of believing they had an advantage, that their skills were enough, that they would win this one on one match.

They should have known better. They should have accepted the fact that Shigeru was a good Trainer, and be more careful. Maybe they wouldn’t have had such a humiliating defeat then, Pikachu speed and electric attacks not enough to avoid Kamex’s surprising speed and his powerful Hydropump.

“I told you, Satoshi. I am the better Trainer.”

Satoshi threw a glare at Shigeru, feeling like he really hated his rival right now. Takeshi and Kasumi silently watched on the sideline, torn between not interfering between the two rivals and trying to comfort a bit Satoshi. Prof Ookido, for his part, frowned faintly. They both had such a potential; but sometimes he feared they wouldn’t be able to exploit it if they stayed in their current state of mind.

“Just you watch Shigeru! I will beat you at the Indigo League!” Satoshi yelled. It was true that Satoshi felt bad for loosing today. He had believed to be a good enough Trainer; yet he had been proven that he wasn’t as strong as he believed. The insecurity lurked into his mind, ready to claim Satoshi and make him question everything.

And yet, Satoshi couldn’t let it end like that. He could beat Shigeru, right? He could win the Indigo League.

“You might have won today, but it won’t be the same next time.”

This made Takeshi, Kasumi and Prof Ookido smile. They were glad to see Satoshi hadn’t fallen down. The trace of the loss still could be seen, but a newfound fire had erupted in his eyes-making even his trusty Pikachu jump on his shoulder and let out a happy, “Pika!” as if he hadn’t been beaten before.

Shigeru blinked, then a faint genuine smile formed on his lips. “Eh, we will see about that, Satoshi.”

And as both rivals stared into each other’s eyes with determination and the fire from their love of Pokémons; a certain green Pokémon felt his heart swell for this brown eyed human he had met once.

Celebi knew this Satoshi wasn’t yet the one he had met.  But his heart was already so big and good, and so full of fire. Celebi didn’t like the slight darkness of insecurity in it though. He could feel what the others couldn’t.

Despite his words, Satoshi’s mind had opened to a dangerous path: was he really good enough? Or had Shigeru been right all along?

Celebi made his mind in a split second. Satoshi had helped him in the past, and Satoshi deserved a small reward. And Celebi knew exactly what he could do.

* * *

 

Shigeru turned his back to Satoshi, ready to leave him and his friends now that the battle was over. It was then that a chant echoed into the air. He whirled back toward his grandfather and the others with wide eyes, curious-and slightly worried-of what was happening.

Satoshi stepped toward Kasumi and Takeshi; the red haired girl clutching tighter Togepy. “What now..?”

All eyes turned to Prof Ookido when a sound of surprise escaped his lips and he blurted out with slight awe and a trace of happiness, “Could it be..?”

No more was said as a bright light erupted around the five of them, blinding them. Cries and yells of surprise echoed among them as they felt something tugging at them. Only Prof Ookido seemed to know what was happening, as his eyes widened in understanding.

Before the light became too blinding, Prof Ookido raised his eyes, and couldn’t help the smile as he caught a glimpse of the Forest Deity.

Then the five humans vanished from the field under the eyes of Celebi. The green Pokémon stared at where they had been, hoping that his friends would learn what they have to learn.

Especially as his spell had gone slightly wrong and Celebi had been left behind.

* * *

 

The light finally vanished; and five pair of eyes roamed the surroundings in confusion. They were still in the recognizable field of Prof Ookido’s laboratory; with no clue of what exactly had happened.

Or, almost no clue. Prof Ookido roamed his eyes more attentively, catching his grandson doing the same. Among the five, the two Ookido were probably the only ones who could spot the small differences, here and there.

As Satoshi opened his mouth to ask if anyone knew what had happened, Pikachu’s ears twitched and he jumped down with a soft, “Pika..?”

The five humans looked down at the yellow mouse, and blinked as they saw double. Satoshi squinted, baffled. “This is... It’s Pikachu... But...”

Takeshi frowned as he watched with attention the two Pikachu sniffing at each other. “Yeah... The new one seems... Stronger and older. You can see it by his shining coat, and how he is slightly bigger.”

“That just confirms it then.” Prof Ookido commented.

“What do you mean grandpa?” Shigeru asked, an answer forming in his mind-yet he refused to believe it until he had proof.

Prof Ookido opened his mouth to reply when the second Pikachu’s ears perked up and he bounced away from the five humans with a happy but confused, “Pikapi!”

“Hey Pikachu, why did you run off like-What the hell is going on?”

Prof Ookido, Shigeru, Kasumi, Takeshi and Satoshi turned toward the familiar sounding voice. They all froze and gaped as their eyes landed on a young man with jet black hairs and brown eyes, who was staring at them in confusion.

A second young man, with auburn hairs and green eyes, stepped beside him-a Blacky trotting at his side before it sat on its hind legs and tilted its head curiously. “... I think we have something interesting going on, Satoshi-kun.”

“Thank for you help, like I didn’t notice.” Came the deadpan reply.

A snort followed. “I couldn’t be sure.” The male teased without much heat. Then, the green eyes glanced back at the five still frozen in shock people. “Well, welcome to the future, I guess?”

_To be continued..._


	2. Future and Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears~~
> 
> Aren't you lucky? This is one of my quickest update since a long time XD
> 
> I'll just let you enjoy~~
> 
> ps: This story if on FFnet too now~~

“So this _is_ the future?” Prof Ookido asked with wide eyes.

Green eyes gazed at the oldest of the group as the young man smiled faintly. “Yes, grandpa.”

Shigeru stared at his counterpart, hardly believing he was really meeting… himself, but older. “How did this even happen?” He whispered.

“Amazing!” Satoshi’s excited exclamation startled everyone.

Pikachu jumped out of the way as Satoshi rushed at his future self. The older man leaned back a bit as he got his sight full of an eager eleven years old. His own Pikachu grabbed his shoulder to prevent himself from falling.

“You’re me! How cool is that?! How long has it been? Am I a master?”

Takeshi and Kasumi sweatdropped as they saw how the future Satoshi raised his hands like a sign of surrender, lost of what to do while faced with the energy of his younger self. A cough attracted their eyes, and they saw the future Shigeru trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Obviously, the auburn haired felt amused by the other’s current predicament.

The older Satoshi threw a sideway glare at the older Shigeru, then gently put his hands on his counterpart’s shoulders to push him back. “Hey, go easy.” He gave a lopsided smile. “You’re going to faint if you keep this up.”

The teasing tone coming from his future self did make Satoshi calm down a bit. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, sniffing at the older Trainer curiously. Funnily enough, the future Pikachu did the same, trying to understand why a younger Satoshi was here.

Once the oldest Satoshi saw that the other had calmed down, he scratched his cheek with a faint thoughtful look. “It is kind of cool however. I don’t have the memory of this happening, though.”

Prof Ookido crossed his arm, thinking. “Time travel is something we can’t really understand. It’s possible that this isn’t our _exact_ future. Or it is possible that your memory of this was blocked.”

Satoshi felt confused by this, while Takeshi and Kasumi tried to digest this. Shigeru however had already thought of this, and so he was the only one to notice his future self exchanging a look with the future Satoshi. It lasted only one or two seconds; but to Shigeru it felt like a thought, a question and an answer passed between the two.

Shigeru frowned. When did he become this close to Satoshi? He almost snorted at the thought, yet he couldn’t deny how his mind supplied that he didn’t hate Satoshi per say.

“I think…” The older Shigeru’s voice snapped the younger out of his thoughts, and everyone gave him their attention. “We have no idea weither or not you all are from our past; but if you are, it might be dangerous.”

“How so?” Satoshi asked.

It was his older self answering, which surprised his friends. They could see he was older, more mature, but it felt weird to see him _thinking_. “Well, the more you see and hear about the future, the more there’s a risk it _changes_ the future. Like, you might want to change something once you go back.”

The future Satoshi exchanged another look with the future Shigeru. It was quick, but this time the younger Shigeru wasn’t the only one to see it. Hesitation before a final decision seemed to pass between them before the future Satoshi finished his train of thoughts.

“So it would be better if you don’t know the future. We have to hide as much as we can.”

The younger Satoshi was about to protest when Prof Ookido hummed. “A good decision. I admit I would like to know more, but I can see why it might be a bad thing.” He paused, curiosity entering his eyes. “You seem more mature. Both of you.”

The older Shigeru smirked slightly, hearing the slight questioning in his grandfather’s tone. “It’s expected. We’re 20 now after all. Well, I’m 20; he still has some months left.” He pointed with his thumb at the older Satoshi.

“What happened to hiding the future?” The dark haired commented with sarcasm.

“Come on, it’s not like they can’t _see_ how old we are.” The green eyed replied with the same tone.

Prof Ookido, Kasumi and Takeshi had to bite back a chuckle. While it did surprise them to notice the closeness between the two, they couldn’t help being amused at the playful banter between them. However, the younger Satoshi and Shigeru were completely startled.

They **knew** ten years had passed between them and their future selves; but it didn’t change the fact that it felt like jumping from rivals to… _this_ in a second.

The two young men didn’t see all this as they were mock glaring at each other. Then they returned their attention to the group. “You need a place to stay though.” The older Shigeru commented slowly, frowning faintly as if concerned.

The older Satoshi glanced at him then grinned after a second of hesitation. “Well, I’m sure mom won’t mind!”

Shigeru snorted, uncontrolled. “And why would I want to stay with _you_?”

The older Satoshi seemed startled by this, and almost… _hurt_. However, it was the older Shigeru that replied with a hard tone. “Because there’s too many things that all of you could see in grandpa’s lab.”

Shigeru blinked, startled. It was one thing to be scolded, but another when it was **yourself** doing it. He looked at his older self, and felt sudden guilt for his comment. He didn’t understand what he was seeing in his older self’s eyes; but he just knew he had managed to disappoint _himself_. It suddenly didn’t matter that he wasn’t yet the man in front of him. He knew he had stepped over a line.

The older Satoshi couldn’t help a fond twist of his lips, then he coughed to attract the attention to himself. “Let’s go then?”

The suggestion was welcome by everyone, and with nods they start leaving the field of the Ookido’s laboratory on the path to Satoshi’s house. The Blacky beside the older Shigeru made a happy sound and trotted in front of the auburn haired, obviously eager.

Takeshi’s eyes went on the Dark Type, interested by how well trained it looked. “Shigeru?”

Both older and younger Shigeru turned toward the Breeder. “Yes?” They asked at the same time.

Sweatdrops formed on everyone while the two counterparts glanced at each other, startled. Takeshi hid a laugh behind his hand before talking again. “Is this Blacky yours?”

The older Shigeru grinned. “Yes. He’s my best Pokémon along with Kamex.”

“Bre!” Blacky agreed, rubbing against his Trainer’s leg.

“And he can be as affectionate as Pikachu.” The older Satoshi added with amusement.

“Pikachu rubbed off on him.” The older Shigeru just replied. “… Not that I mind.” He added after a pause, smiling down at his Pokémon.

Kasumi hugged Togepy tighter, humming with a thought. “It could be good if we found a way to differentiate you four.” She commented, looking between older and younger rivals.

“Indeed…” Takeshi added, amused.

The four in question flushed slightly; and then the older Satoshi grinned. “I know. You can call me Sato, and him Shige!”

Shige suddenly groaned, blushing faintly. Sato smirked at him; and everyone else was left confused but glad to have different names to use for the older Trainers.

_To be continued…_


	3. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough, but here is the next chapter! Slowly but surely, hints are dropped about the future! You are free to take guess and tell them in your comment, but I won't confirm anything until it actually is said in the story~~ I'm curious though, to see what your guesses can be!  
> Enjoy~~

**_ The Joy of Time Travel _ **

_ Chapter 2: Settling in. _

“Mom? We’re home! And we have... guests.”

Sato smiled as his mother erupted from the kitchen, the smile on her face dropping to confusion as she looked at the group in her room. The young man chuckled before scratching his cheek. “Long story short, seems like they took a holiday to the future.”

Hanako shook her head, amused by her son choice of words-as well as the looks of the group from the past. She could guess how surprising her son’s personality had become. “Well, maybe you could show them rooms?”

Sato nodded to his mother, smiling as he glanced backward. “Come on!”

Just as he was about to start walking, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He gazed down then at the person that stopped him. “Shige?”

“I’ve got to give a phone call.”

Understanding passed in Sato’s eyes, and he nodded once as Shige went to the phone while Sato gestured once again for the group of the past to follow. Someone lagged behind however. There was something in the way Sato had called the nickname for the future Shigeru...

To Kasumi, it sounded awfully as if it was not the first time Sato called Shige this way. It had been so natural, the call of Shige’s nickname, as if Sato was so used to it that it had been the first thing leaving his lips.

Shige tapped his foot as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up. Takeshi, who had noticed Kasumi had slowed down to an almost stop as they ascended the stairs, stopped and glanced backward with a questioning eyebrow. However, before Kasumi could say or do anything, Shige’s voice spoke up.

“It’s Shigeru. We encountered a... delay, so we’ll stay at Masara longer. Sorry about that. Just say that we extended our holiday.”

Kasumi and Takeshi exchanged a look. We? Was Shige talking about Sato and him? It made the two wonder, then. If it was the case, it meant Sato and Shige were here for holidays.

But holidays from what?

“Uh-Guys?”

Kasumi and Takeshi startled. At the start of the stairs, Shige was looking at them with raised eyebrow and a faint smirk. At the top, Sato and the rest of the group were waiting with slight puzzlement.

The two only uttered a small apology, quickly joining the group. They did not see the slight worried look Shige had before following too.

* * *

 

“So... Do you have any idea of how you found yourself here?”

Once Sato had given everyone their room assignment, the whole group had gone back into the living room. Hanako had already prepared some tea and cookies, and Sato took a bite of cookie before sitting on the couch, asking the question. Shige joined him, almost as if it was an automatism, slapping faintly his arm and scolding him about eating and talking. Sato blushed faintly, mumbling that he had not taken a big bite, and Shige only rolled his eyes.

Facing them and sitting on the second couch, Satoshi and Shigeru-separated by Prof Ookido-were starring at their future selves. It felt like looking into a mirror, and yet... so different. A chuckle from Prof Ookido made the two boys glance at him, and the professor just coughed before replying to Sato.

“Actually... I think I saw who did that.”

“Really?” Kasumi asked from her sitting place beside Sato.

Takeshi, who was helping Hanako give everyone their tea, stopped and looked curiously at the older man.

“Have you ever heard about a Pokemon called Celebi?”

The startled laugh from Sato made everyone look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “The time travelling Pokemon, right? We met before.”

Understanding passed on the professor’s face, but too fast for anyone to see. The old man had memories of his adventures with Celebi playing in his mind, and he recalled that the Satoshi he had met back then had been younger than Sato-but older that Satoshi.

He should have known Sato would know about Celebi.

“Why would Celebi do that though?” Shigeru asked, looking at his grandfather with a frown.

It was Sato that answered him. “He’s quite... playful, actually. And it’s possible he had something in mind.” He shrugged. “But he’s not here, so it’s hard asking him about it.”

Shige leaned backward, resting his arms on the back of the couch. “Maybe we could try to find Celebi for you? Until then, you’re quite welcome to just... relax.” He frowned a bit. “By the way, from when do you come from? I’ve got a faint idea,” his gaze trailed to his younger self, and Shigeru felt like a child who had been caught being bad,  “but it’s better if we know for sure.”

If they knew, they could be more careful.

“If it helps you, Satoshi had just asked about the Indigo League, and Team Rocket had just got blasted off again before we found ourselves here.” Kasumi supplied the information.

Sato blinked. “Wow... This far eh?” He got a little bit lost in thoughts, probably recalling memories that Satoshi had not yet formed.

Talking of Satoshi, the sparkle of excitement in his eyes warned everyone present that he was about to fire questions again at his older self. He couldn’t help it, and it was likely that he had already forgotten that he couldn’t really know about his future.

“It’s a good occasion to train.” Sato finally said, cutting his younger self before he could speak. Sato grinned at the startled expression. “If I’m not wrong, we have at least two months to send you all back there, if we don’t count the fact that when we find Celebi, he can send you back around the same time you left, so no one would have noticed.”

If Satoshi had look eager before, now he was unable to stay put. He stood up suddenly, stars into his eyes. “We could train together!”

Sato chuckled. “I can help you, but I’m afraid showing my team is out of the question. It’s bad enough you saw Pikachu and Blacky.”

At the confused looks of Satoshi and Shigeru, Prof Ookido explained, “It is as we said before. If you know the Pokemon your future selves have, you might be tempted to try and catch them sooner, for example.” He gave a slight nod to Sato, a bit impressed.

The young man seemed to be better at thinking. His gaze shifted to the older version of his grandson, unconsciously tilting his head as he analyzed the both of them.

It was almost as if... They had learned from each other.

Noticing his grandfather’s look, Shige smirked. “Don’t think too much, grandpa. You’re not supposed to guess anything.”

It made the old man blush, to have been figured like this.

Sato glanced at Shige then the professor with a raised eyebrow, then he showed puzzlement. “Speaking of Pikachu and Blacky, where are they?”

Shige blinked. “I... think they ran off somewhere when we entered. They are probably playing together again.”

A look of horror crossed Sato’s face. Soon after, it was echoed by Shige’s wide eyes. “Oh shi-!”

Before they could finish their synchronized exclamation, a crashing sound was heard. Hanako froze on the spot, then gave a look at the two young men. “I hope this is not the new vase _again_ , boys.”

The two paled, before jumping to their feet and calling loudly, “Blacky!”/”Pikachu!”

The rest of the people present had to suppress laughter at their panicked face and the way their voice cracked.

It felt like they would have fun, here in the future.

_To be continued..._


	4. Past vs Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> Guess who needed to have internet not work for the evening to write? XD I've been so focused on roleplays that I couldn't write much for fanfics, but at long last I update! Well, it would be good if I updated too fanfics if my other fandoms, but that'll come when the time come XD
> 
> I didn't quite plan to have what happens in this chapter so soon, but I still like it, so enjoy~~
> 
> Japenese to English: Barrierd = Mr Mine.

**_ The Joy of Time Travel _ **

_ Chapter 3: Past vs Future. _

“Man, I can’t believe you two had to do that again!”

Shige’s eyes drifted to the raven haired at his side, a smirk forming as he slide his arm around Sato’s shoulders. “Well, they certainly took after you, when it comes to clumsiness.”

Sato’s eyes twitched, and he pinched at Shige’s side, earning himself a stifled squeak. “You can speak, tree-head. You’re the one who fell into a pool, remember?”

Shige’s protest at the nickname was shadowed by the surprised sound from both Satoshi and Shigeru, and some choked laughter from Kasumi and Takeshi. Both older boys gazed at them, eyebrows raised in question. Then they seemed to realize something, and Shige let his arm fall from Sato’s shoulders, coughing. “So, you two are going to train now right?”

Satoshi brightened and nodded, but Shigeru kept his narrowed locked on his future selves. The way his future self interacted with Sato felt both similar and different than his own relationship with his rival. Sure, he heard the same snark he used, but it didn’t sound as… sharp as his own. If anything, he would call it teasing.

Well, it wasn’t as if he didn’t mean to tease Satoshi, it was fun to see him get riled up. But Shige and Sato… It seemed so natural; not to mention how Sato replied!

Shigeru made a startled sound as a hand suddenly ruffled his hairs. “Stop thinking, mini brunet. You shouldn’t try to do that. You should train instead.”

If the voice hadn’t already betrayed who it was, Shigeru had the confirmation when he glared up. Still, he couldn’t quite believe it was Sato gazing down at him, a smirk of all things on his face. The younger boy snorted, and with a huff he let out, “As if I needed that! I can beat you anytime!”

Sato let out a small laugh. “Oh really? Careful here, that sounds awfully like a challenge. You should know better than anyone I don’t pass a challenge.” He paused, frowning faintly. “Too bad I can’t really battle…”

The helpful voice of Prof Ookido came then, the smile almost obvious in his tone. “Well, we all have seen Pikachu, and we all have seen he looks stronger, so I guess it is alright if Pikachu battles.”

It looked as if a child had been allowed to eat every candy he wished for. Sato grinned at the older man, eyes alight with the fire of battling. Shige crossed his arms, pensive as he looked at his younger self and Satoshi, until his grinned matched Sato’s one. “Why not make it a double battle? Me and Sato versus our younger selves? With Pikachu and Blacky?”

A moment of silent replied first. Had Shige just suggested that he teamed up with Sato? That Shigeru and Satoshi teamed up too for that matter? Satoshi and Shigeru exchanged a look, almost angry. But then, the idea of matching themselves against… well, themselves, attracted them too much.

“Just don’t let me down.” Shigeru told Satoshi with an arrogant smile.

“I’ll show you!” Satoshi vowed, and almost no one noticed how Shigeru’s smile seemed more genuine for a brief moment.

No one except Shige. He chuckled, walking to Sato. Both stood side by side, Pikachu and Blacky at their feet as they waited for Satoshi and Shigeru to get ready, while Kasumi, Takeshi and Prof Ookido went to the side. Hanako joined them, helped by Barrierd in setting chairs for everyone.

“Oh! It’s been so long since I’ve watched them battle! This is going to be interesting.”

Prof Ookido smiled at Hanako, storing for later the words to analyze them. He had once known the future, when Celebi transported him into the future, and so he felt sure he would still try to understand things without influencing the future.

Or well, influencing them to match. There was a reason he gave Satoshi his Pikachu, after all… When he had seen the quite wild Electric Type, he had just known it had been the one he had seen with Satoshi, had known he needed to keep him for Satoshi.

“For us and you both, dear.” The Professor replied, and he smiled almost sheepishly as Hanako gave a look very close to _knowing_.

Kasumi and Takeshi gave the adults a puzzled look, then glanced at each other and the young breeder shrugged his shoulders. “I have to admit, I’m really curious to see this battle. Sato and Shige seem to have taken good care of Pikachu and Blacky.”

Kasumi nodded, watching Sato while petting absent-mindedly Togepy. “I’m having trouble believing Satoshi has grown into this…” Something in how Takeshi looked at her made her blush, but both said nothing more as the four Trainers stood ready to battle.

This would really prove to be interesting, they all knew that. Especially Sato and Shige, as they waited for their younger self to announce their Pokemon with crossed arms and matching grins.

* * *

 

“There’s only one choice for me… Right, buddy?” Satoshi smiled as Pikachu cried happily, jumping down to stand ready. “I’m just glad you rested a bit at home…” He added more softly, the loss against Shigeru still fresh in his mind.

Shigeru’s eyes drifted to Satoshi and Pikachu, then right to his older self. “Make me proud, Kamex!” He kissed his Pokeball before sending his starter out. The turtle roared once, then blinked as he registered his opponents. He looked backward at his Trainer, taking on how Satoshi and Pikachu seemed to be their partner, and decided to just focus on the battle.

“Come on, call your attacks. We’re letting you have the first call.” Sato yelled at them from the other side of the field.

“If it’s what you want! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

“Kamex, stand your ground and be ready!”

Shigeru didn’t need to see the slightest victorious smile appear on the older Trainers to know letting them have the first call was most certainly part of their strategy. Satoshi seemed surprised by how Shigeru didn’t attack, but soon he would understand.

“Quick Attack!”

It took everyone a second to realize that Sato and Shige had given their command together, and a sound of surprised passed Kasumi, Takeshi and Prof Ookido’s lips at the **speed** suddenly displayed. Pikachu and Blacky shoot forward, jumping left and right as if dancing with each other, completely evading the Thunderbolt-and aiming straight for Pikachu and Kamex.

“Sh-Withdraw!”

“Quick Attack too, Pikachu! Evade them!”

Kamex went into his shell, while Pikachu darted to the side. And once more, Sato and Shige called a single command together. “Up and at them! Iron Tail!”

Before their opponents could have the time to question the strange way the attack was called, Pikachu and Blacky suddenly used their speed and jumped up. Their tail glowed silver as they fall back down, Pikachu aiming for Kamex and Blacky for Pikachu.

“Try Thunderbolt again!”

“Hydropump, quick!”

Pikachu slide to a stop, charging and sending the electricity at Blacky. Meanwhile, Kamex popped out of his shell fastly, canons pointed at Pikachu and releasing the powerful Water Type attack.

“Ah! Show them!” Sato called out, Shige adding almost at the same time, “Let’s roll this!”

Pikachu and Blacky cried out in agreement, and curled on themselves while continuing their fall toward their target. They ended up spinning fast, their tails still glowing silver making them look like silver wheels. Between the speed and the strength hiding in their attack, they slashed through the Thunderbolt and Hydropump, cutting the attacks in two as they kept their path on their target without breaking out of it from the damages they still received.

By the time Satoshi and Shigeru realized they needed to get Kamex and Pikachu out of harm way, it was too late. Pikachu and Blacky hit both opponents harshly, making dust fly all around them from the wind of the impact. Pikachu and Kamex cried out, the mouse forced to lie down while the turtle took some steps back. Blacky and Pikachu were sent flying a bit again.

“Time to end this! Thunderbolt/Shadow Ball!”

“Pikachu!” Satoshi called with urgency.

“Get out of the way!” Shigeru called, worry slipping into his voice.

But still too late. Pikachu send his attack at Kamex, the turtle Pokemon crying out as he felt how powerful the zap was. Meanwhile, Blacky opened his mouth and send the Shadow Ball at Pikachu, creating an explosion with Pikachu crying out too.

And when Pikachu and Blacky landed side by side with a proud stance, the dust clearing, Pikachu laid down, very much like Kamex. The match was over, won by Sato and Shige under the shock stares of Satoshi and Shigeru, the proud look of Hanako, the awed ones of Prof Ookido and Kasumi.

And the only thing Takeshi could think of was how natural the older Trainers had looked together, how _natural_ the two Pokemon had been battling together.

_To be continued…_


	5. Serious Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!
> 
> I wanted to add more scenes into this chapter, but seeing how long I was taking to write said scenes, I decided to finish the chapter where it finish right now. It's still anything but short though, which is why I could finish it as it is. It just means you all have to wait one more chapter before some more hints are dropped~
> 
> However, the one thing that should become obvious is, everyone have been so focused on saying "It's so obvious they are dating!" that almost no one ever mentioned wondering about anything else. I would be lying to deny anything abour feelings from the older Satoshi and Shigeru, especially considering the story is marked as Satoshi/Shigeru; but really-They are fmore than just "dating". Now I wonder if you can find the clues before it's actually said~~!
> 
> Also, note that I reverted to using Japenese Pokemon names. Each chapter will have a note saying new Japanese to English Pokemon (and/or people) names. Previous chapter have been edited to change back to Japenese names.

**_ The Joy of Time Travel _ **

_ Chapter 4: Serious Talk _

 

Once the thrill of the battle and the win fell down a bit, a look close to sheepish passed through Sato as he walked to his younger self. He knelt down beside Satoshi, petting Pikachu’s head who laid in his younger self’s arms. “Sorry buddy. A battle is battle.”

The future Pikachu appeared on Sato’s shoulder, looking down at his counterpart with a tiny bit of worry. But the younger Pikachu was already a stubborn one, and he opened his eyes while chirping to show he was fine. Satoshi let out a sigh of relief, before he looked up at his older self with awe. “That was amazing! When am I going to be strong like that?”

Shige’s laugh came. “Soon enough. Don’t think about it.” He smiled then, genuine and not the smirk the group of the past was used from Shigeru. “Just never lose hope. But it isn’t as if you wouldn’t have done that, right?”

Then, emerald eyes drifted to his younger self. He frowned as he saw the slightly lost look as Shigeru watched the Pokeball he had recalled Kamex in. He approached his younger self, and the hand that came to rest on the top of his head was gentle. “You would have learned this sooner or later. You can’t go on without being defeated, because there’s always someone stronger. And it can come and bite you, if you don’t realize this at a crucial moment.”

Shigeru blinked, and only scoffed as he put back in place his Pokeball. But he stayed silent, not wishing to comment on this loss. He could have said it had been Satoshi’s fault, but he knew Shige would not allow that.

And Shigeru had understood what Shige had done. His older self spoke like someone who did experience defeat, and Shigeru could only guess he had felt like he did right now.

“Hold on.” Sato suddenly stared at Shige with a piercing look. Shige stiffened and turned with an innocent look. Hanako bit his lips, appearing a mix of amused and fond. However, Kasumi, Takeshi and Satoshi felt confused by the sudden… hostility from Sato. And Shigeru unconsciously stepped away from Shige, a bit wary of seeing Sato like this. He was not used to what looked like anger coming from Satoshi, not this anger anyway.

Sato stared some more, eyes narrowing. Shige shifted on his feet, suddenly looking like a kid caught doing something he shouldn’t do. “Shi-ge-ru.” Shige blushed under the stern tone. Sato threw his hands up. “Shigeru Ookido! In all the years we have been friends, I’ve never seen you do something so _stupid_! That-“ He moved his hands to gesture at all four of the Trainers who just battled, startling the younger Trainers and rendering speechless everyone but Hanako at the sudden rushed and angered words. Never mind the involuntary reveal of Sato and Shige being, indeed, friends-and thus for years. “-ranks **high** in what we should not do out of risk of changing the future! You know-” He glanced at Shigeru, stopping short with a frustrated sigh.

Professor Ookido knew they were talking of the impact of loosing on Shigeru, and to the Professor who had a lifetime of analyzing elements, he guessed how the sentence would have ended. Hanako’s sad look toward his grandson confirmed it.

Obviously, Sato could not say what he wanted to say, at the risk of only revealing more. “Why didn’t you stop me?” Sato added, more softly this time-as if defeated. “You knew it would not be good if we won, and you knew as soon as I jumped on Shigeru’s challenge I wanted to win. You’re supposed to rein me in.”

Whatever those words meant, there was too much of a history to understand them. The only thing clear to Takeshi and Kasumi, as if understanding from trying to do so themselves, was that Shige had been entrusted with cooling Sato’s sometimes too quick and burning temper. To Takeshi, who had seen how well Sato and Shige worked as a Team, pieces of a puzzle started to click together.

Shige, for his part, appeared even guiltier than before. “I didn’t mean to make this a lesson. I just wanted to see if they could actually see small things without changing the future, like us battling. But you know-“ It was Shige’s turn to sigh with frustration. “I couldn’t help myself, once they lost and we won.”

It seemed as if it explained a lot, because Sato’s features softened. Hanako’s did too, but this time no one else could understand what had passed between both young adults. “You big oaf. Say what you want, you’re a softie.”

And a whack descended on Sato’s head for this comment. “Shut your mouth. At least, now we really are sure it’s not too dangerous if they notice some things.” Sato glanced up in confusion. “Is the future changing? Don’t you think we would see it already, if this was a big mistake? You know very well the effects would be immediate if we changed our future.”

“… Doesn’t change the fact it was a big gamble.” He hit Shige’s chest, the gesture fond enough to betray, once more, the friendship between them. Satoshi and Shigeru looked away from them, as if uncomfortable with witnessing what they would become.

It was not that they disliked the sight. No, quite the opposite, as something quite close to longing came on them… And that was why it unsettled them.

A cough caught Sato and Shige’s attention, and they directed their gaze to Professor Ookido. Which also reminded them that they had not been alone, and a heavy blush descended on them as they realized the public they had while having a small argument.

It was Hanako, though, that saved them. “Boys, I might you two to go buy some food.” She offered a small smile. “If you want me to cook for everyone.”

Needless to say, the two young men seemed happy and relieved. They nodded, giving awkward smiles to their younger selves and advises to rest now, before darting off toward the house. Blacky and Pikachu followed, pawing at each other and ending up chasing each other and almost making Sato trip. Shige automatically reached out, catching Sato’s arms and even pulling him closer to prevent him from falling.

Then, they smiled even more awkwardly at Takeshi, Kasumi and the two older adults, before finally vanishing inside. Takeshi felt amusement at how he could not help feeling this had been a strategic retreat. Judging by Kasumi’s raised eyebrow toward where they had vanished, she thought so, too.

* * *

 

“It’s really hard to hide things, harder than I would have thought.”

“I know, Sato. Though, now I think it’s possible it won’t be dangerous if small facts slip. I’m not saying it’s alright if they know, but things that would happen anyway, and even soon, to them… I’m sorry, though.”

Sato smiled at Shige, patting his back. “I know. It’s alright.”

A cough startled the two boys, and they jumped before turning. They relaxed as they saw only the Professor. The older man had apparently followed them, while Hanako gave drinks to the young teens. One look into Professor Ookido’s eyes told the two that there were some things he wanted to clear up.

It spoke heavily on how much they matured that Sato and Shige only nodded and lead the older man further into the house, Pikachu and Blacky staying behind to be able to warn them.

The three found themselves close to the front door, though for now the two young adults did not make any more to leave for groceries shopping. Professor Ookido smiled, his eyes going to Sato as he figured how to start.

“For what I understand, you met Celebi, Satoshi?” Without the younger versions of them around, the Professor seemed to prefer using their full name.

Sato nodded. “Celebi and Yukinari, if it is the event of you are thinking about.” And the lack of reaction from Shige, who knew very well his grandfather first name, told the Professor Sato had learned who exactly had been the one he befriended, back then.

Shige crossed his arms. “What I don’t understand is, Celebi should have followed you all, right?”

“Indeed. I saw him, before we were transported.” The Professor paused, frowning as he recalled something. “Now that I think about it… He looked surprised. He definitely was close enough to come with us.”

Sato widened his eyes. “Are you saying something or someone prevented him to do so?”

Professor Ookido nodded. “That is the only explanation. But why? And to actually prevent Celebi from time travelling…”

“And, considering Celebi wanted to come, I would say whoever stopped him is still doing it. Or else, we would have seen Celebi.” Shige added. “All we can hope is that whoever it is, they are not full of bad intents.”

Silence fell for a while, until Sato spoke again. “Also… Celebi isn’t the kind to transport people into time without reason. We might need to figure out what he meant for you all to do, here.”

Shige suddenly snapped his fingers. “We could look for a Celebi existing in our time. You told me you had seen more than one, right?” Sato nodded, eyes brightening as he followed Shige’s logic. “Maybe another Celebi could help us. And if we can’t find one…”

Sato grinned. “We’ll just have to go on a higher level and find Dialga.”

Professor Ookido raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Have you met Dialga?”

Sato and Shige exchanged a look. Then, they nodded to each other. “Yes, we did. He wouldn’t mind helping us, I think.” Shige sighed. “But I still think we should try to guess why Celebi threw you here first. In any cases, weither it is Celebi or Dialga, they can send you back exactly when you left.”

“So we can actually stay here for a bit.” The Professor concluded, and in all honesty the idea did not displease him. He liked what he had seen so far, and he knew very well how to handle being in the future. “We might just need to be careful about the children.”

Sato laughed slightly. “I don’t think they’ll try to know too much, except myself. But don’t worry, I think between us three and mom, we should handle this situation well.”

“Now that this is all said and done, I think we still need to go buy some things, Sato.”

_To be continued…_


	6. More Mystery More Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> I finally present you with the next chapter of The Joy of Time Travel~ As the chapter title suggest, you do get more clues. I can also say that, while most of you seem to spot well enough all that hints about Sato and Shige I'm thinking it's only now some will realize the biggest secret might be something else!
> 
> On another note; I have a blog at chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. It is highly suggested to check it or even follow it, as you can see how active I am. I keep a good progress there too, so you can also see when I start working on a next chapter. And who knows, we might share other fandoms I write for!

**_ The Joy of Time Travel _ **

_ Chapter 5: More mystery, more clues. _

Two pair of eyes followed the young adults leaving the house. Then they spotted each other from the corner of their eyes.

Satoshi and Shigeru quickly adverted their eyes elsewhere. Shigeru even huffed, making Satoshi frown as he looked at Pikachu. Said frown deepened when he felt certain he saw amusement in the mouse’s eyes.

“I have to say...” Takeshi started, getting the attention of the amused looking Kasumi and the two rivals. “It does feel weird to stand here and see what you became... But it’s also interesting.”

“It’s true! I seem so strong!” Satoshi exclaimed, though there was pure joy in his eyes.

Shigeru glanced at him, feeling warmth at the obvious show of how much it meant to Satoshi to know he would grow strong. He grumbled at the feeling, raising his chin as it got eyes on him unpurposefully.

“At least you also seem to have gained some... _intelligence_.” Internally, Shigeru winced.

It was always like this. Whenever he felt troubled by something, especially concerning Satoshi, he felt the need to cover it. And the harsher he was, the better it covered, right?

“At least you seem nicer!” Satoshi replied, edged on by Shigeru’s own hardness.

Green eyes darted to meet his brown with a flicker of hurt anger. His nostrils flared, but both startled a bit when Kasumi coughed.

“At least, they both know how to be civil to each other.” She said matter-of-factly.

Somehow, it was enough to have both boys look to opposite sides in various level of shame. Takeshi shook his head, amused despite all this. If he had to add his own words, he would say the future Satoshi and Shigeru knew not to be so stubborn.

Some times, just like this one, it felt clear they acted as rivals because they didn’t know how to be friends.

* * *

 

It was only a few minutes later that Sato and Shige were spotted coming back. Hanako had gone in the kitchen to prepare a snack, Prof Ookido keeping her company. The four young teen had settled outside, half playing with their Pokemon and half simply lazing.

Takeshi was the first to see the two adult Trainers, which made him smile and he mentioned they were arriving. In turn, all eyes settled on the coming forms.

Just in time to see a group of young looking Trainers approach them. It could even be said they were starting ones, they looked younger than Satoshi. Sato and Shige stopped with half surprised looks but gentle smiles. The young Trainers seemed almost in awe, ending up petting Pikachu and Blacky while chatting with Sato and Shige.

The encounter would have stayed free of suspicion-if the next event did not happen. One of the young Trainer handed out a pen, pointing at his vest with excitation. Sato blushed while Shige chuckled; and both ended up _signing_ on the vest. The group of kid left them after, one beaming like the sun.

Needless to say, Sato and Shige were right to do a double-take when they continued their way home and noticed the incredulous eyes that were trained on them.

The two could be credited on moving again a second later, grinning as they arrived with bags full.

“Say...” Kasumi started, curious glint in her viridian eyes.

“Look! Snacks arrived just in time! Great timing~!” Sato yelled out, Pikachu following with happy sounds.

Shige only smirked at the knowledge their dodging of the upcoming question had worked well enough. Satoshi went to his-future-mother while Takeshi and Shigeru indulged Sato with only a knowing look. Kasumi sighed, a bit disappointed but understanding.

And not as subtly as they would have liked, Sato gazed back with a small victorious smirk, winking at Shige before viciously attacking snacks with his younger self.

* * *

 

In a small repeat of earlier, four people sat on chairs to watch the oncoming training of Satoshi and Shigeru, their older selves with them. They did not intend to train themselves but they would most likely give a few advises.

The first thing they noticed was that their younger selves obviously intended to train each of their own. Brown and green met, a sigh passing Shige’s lips while Sato smiled sadly. Then Sato’s eyes lit up, he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms while cocking his head toward Shigeru. Shige’s own eyebrows shot up, bemused smile given but with a hint of admiration. He nodded once sharply, and at the same time, Shige went to Satoshi while Sato went to Shigeru.

The young Trainers both froze at **not** having their own future selves help them. Satoshi peered up almost _shyly_ at Shige, whose smile softened while his Blacky rubbed on Satoshi’s legs with a purr. Shigeru cocked an eyebrow up, which prompted Sato to rest a hand on his hips with a defiant raise of chin. Shigeru’s lips turned into a wolfish smile, even if his eyes betrayed a genuine curiosity and even pleasure.

That was how who helped who was decided; and unknown to all but guessed by Prof Ookido, the real training had started the moment Sato and Shige approached the opposite younger self.

As both duos now stood ready to train, Shige noticed Satoshi furrowing his brows in concentration. He knew that look well, it told him the young Trainer wanted to ask something.

“Out with it.” Shige urged, grinning.

“Why is it you that is training with me?” Satoshi questioned, curious and a bit confused.

“You might think a future yourself would be better, but it would still be you. Another time it might be good; but later. I can give you different views and advises. Some won’t work with you but some can, and you wouldn’t have thought of it on your own. Haven’t you learned already thanks to others?”

Emerald eyes drifted to his younger self; aware he had spoken loud enough to be heard. Shigeru had a small frown, but did not comment. Most likely, he was considering the word.

However, Shigeru was soon distracted-if not _startled_ -when Sato clapped his hands together twice in an overly joyous way.

“Let's get started then!” Brown eyed fell on Shigeru. “First, I will watch you train; and then I will see how I can help.”

No sooner that Sato had finished, Shige spoke to Satoshi. “We will do the same.”

On the sidelines, Prof Okido's brows furrowed. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Takeshi and Kasumi had a similar expression. Even Satoshi and Shigeru seemed a tad... bemused.

After all, the two young adults had just agreed on a similar tactic. Of course, those that had enough insight knew it was a pretty good one. But to think they would go with it just like that, almost as if they were used to it...

Which they seemed to realize, as they exchanged a fast sheepish look. Sato scratched behind his neck while Shige shook his head in a fond way.

“So?” Shige voiced to Satoshi, tapping a foot. “Get started.”

Amazingly, Satoshi immediately complied with the commanding tone. And with a single eyebrow raised, Sato made Shigeru move too.

* * *

 

Without anyone really noticing it, a solid hour passed as Satoshi and Shigeru trained. Takeshi and Kasumi had let their own Pokemon out to watch or simply chill around. Shige and Sato would alternate watching and giving advices; and despite a few questioning or even grumpiness sometimes the young Trainers accepted the various criticisms.

Because very soon, all from the past realized the method was extremely efficient and one could almost call it natural to the two future males. They could see the progress; and it was heart-warming honestly. There was pleasure on Satoshi's face, while Shigeru's own pleasure was mostly hidden. He had pride, after all.

As such, no one expected the turn of events that the training session took.

_To be continued..._


	7. Note for updates

Hello dears!

I know what we tend to worry about when there's a note and not a chapter as update, so let me tell you: don't worry about discontinued stories. This note is, in fact, to reassure you that I have not forgotten my stories, or my readers, and that I have every plans to update. However, keyword might be eventually.

I know I made a similar note in the past, about how I might take a while quite often, and I feel very happy that a lot of you have been telling me it is fine. I do feel guilty that I make you all wait, but feeling guilt will slow me down, and so I do my best to see it as waiting to offer you what I really want.

So what I do want to share though is why I happen to take time. This isn't about excuses, but because I believe that understanding why I might not update as fast as I'd like will help the wait.

Fanfictions wise, I tend to have my focus change depending on what fandom catch my interest. I think it's easy to notice, as I suddenly write for a new fandom, and quite fast at first. The thing is, years ago I told myself to only write at most two fanfictions at once, so I would be able to update those on a regular basis. I still follow that rule… for a give fandom.

So yeah, you will notice I rarely have more than two ongoing fanfictions for one fandom, but I have been writing in various fandom and they piled up. At the present time, I have 6 ongoing fanfictions (2 for BBC Merlin, 1 for Pokemon, 1 for Natsume Yuujinchou, 1 for White Collar, 1 for FNAF), 1 YGO GX story is sort of hiatus until I figure out a new plot, and 2 stories for KKM that I decided to reboot as one. However, out of all those, one BBC Merlin story, the WC story, the KKM reboot and the FNAF story are parts of series, meaning there will be even more stories to follow. If that wasn't enough, I do have one-shots and projects as well as plot ideas. I once said this and it's still true: I have enough ideas in every fandom I am in the last my entire lifetime.

I've decided to try and focus on finishing my ongoing stories not part of series, and in general work on my current ongoing stories. In other words, I plan to finish stories before starting new multi chaptered one, however without rushing those. I can't say the time it will take. I am currently most into Natsume, so Secret of Dark Red should be the most often updated. There is my WC series, though it is a collection of one-shots into one story, Tales of Black Wings. I want to update my Merlin ones, and my Pokemon one, and my FNAF one. In the end, I didn't forget any of those, but I have to try and tackle one or two at a time.

Now if it was only this, I might work it out fast. But the fact is: I do other forms of writing. I've been roleplaying on tumblr for a few years now, which includes muses that are inspired from some of my fanfictions (or muses that inspired the fanfictions). And it does take some energy/time/focus out of me. On the other end, it gives me writing training, because there's challenge to having half of the storyline often unknown because even if we plot, we rarely plot details and so each reply has potential for something unexpected. And when it comes to canon muses, weither or not they match a fanfiction, it gives me insight on who they are.

And then, I happen to write as my career. I took the decision back in 2012, and a few months back I chose to post on internet (Wattpad, , Tumblr, they're on my profile) for free while choosing as source of income. I've published by first novel already, as well as two smaller scale novels from Wattpad challenges. I am working on my second novels, while also having small scale series going on my blog. As you can guess, I do try to put all this as priority.

In the end though, be it fanfiction, roleplaying, or original works; there is one fact on my writings that can never change. I need to feel motivated, in the mood, for write. And getting in the right mood can take any amount of time, which I have no control of. That's how I write, how I am, and the main reason I can update every few weeks, or every few months. Sometimes, I update for everything in one period of time, most often fall and winter. I am hoping to update more in the new few weeks.

Do know that I see every comment of course, but every like and follow. I take joy in all of them, in knowing people still read what I write no matter how long it has been. I do realize there isn't the same excitement as when a story is updated regularly, but to those that still read and wait, I'm very grateful and promise you will get more to read.

Now, I'm finishing this note with a suggestion. I have a tumblr blog for my fanfictions, which is chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. You will see posts about my progress, projects, but you can also message me. You can even ask me about a story, headcanons, worldbuilding, etc. You can also ask about roleplay blogs for characters that are from a story, though most often the blogs would have spoilers. This blog is a good place to keep track of stories, while it will show me more visibly who is following a story.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for the support you've given. I hope I will see you around, and that you will enjoy your liked stories when they update!

Chris


End file.
